


Who’s to say what’s right?

by PinkViking



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkViking/pseuds/PinkViking
Summary: “That ain’t the first time I’ve caught you takin a peek, though you’re usually a little more discreet than this.”John and Arthur are forced into hiding out for a few days after a particularly risky mission. Arthur struggles to keep his desires a secret.***Chapter 6 spoilers.





	Who’s to say what’s right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic EVER and the first piece of writing I’ve ever shared.  
> I’m a little nervous to post it but eh, what harm can it do? 
> 
> I basically wrote it because I wanted more JohnXArthur content haha. I’ve changed a few things that happen in chapter 6 but there are still spoilers so please be careful.  
>    
> Sorry for the bad Summary and any spelling/grammatical errors in the text.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fic.
> 
> ******

They had just blown up a bridge. A goddamn bridge and now they were on the run. Riding as fast as their horses could take them from the scene of the crime. Dutch had told them once the job was done to camp out away from home. Got to make sure they weren’t spotted and followed back. Protecting the gang and keeping them out of danger was their priority and an explosion that big was bound to draw attention and fast. 

“I know of a place not far from here,” Arthur shouted from his horse, turning his head back to see if John had heard. The younger man just gave a vague hand signal in response. “Typical,” Arthur muttered, rolling his eyes as he spurred his horse on. 

They arrived at a small opening deep into the forest by the river not thirty minutes later and both men hitched their exhausted horses to the nearby trees. John grabbed his gun and left to scout the area, to make sure they were truly alone, whilst Arthur began removing the tents and bedrolls, setting up camp a few metres from the waters edge. 

“It’s nice, ain't it?” Arthur said nodding towards the river as John returned to their temporary camp. The older man was warming up a pot of coffee on the fire he’d been preparing. 

“Yeah, it’s alright,” came the unenthusiastic reply as John sat down on the ground across from Arthur, taking the cup of freshly brewed coffee offered to him. “So…What’s the plan? Dutch’s plan…I don’t quite get it?” John blew at the hot liquid before taking a small sip.

Arthur looked at him, pausing to think. He wasn’t quite sure how to answer. “I’m not rightly sure, John,” he finally responded. “Dutch, well, he ain’t himself recently. But, he’s certain this is the right thing to do. Best we can do is go along and see it through…for now” Arthur moved back to sit on the small tree stump by the fire. The truth was, Arthur no longer believed in Dutch and his plan… nothing made sense anymore. Dutch was acting crazy and dangerous in ways Arthur had never seen before. Arthur knew who he blamed for this sudden change in their leader. Micah. But Dutch wanted to hear none of it so Arthur kept his mouth shut. “Alls I know is when this is done, you need to take your family and leave. Get outta here and never look back.”

John stared into Arthur’s eyes, a little shocked by his words but he didn’t comment on them. He could see Arthur meant what he said. That something was concerning him greatly. So instead he changed the subject. “How long do we gotta stay out here?” he asked taking another sip of the coffee.

“A day or so, I ‘spose,”

“Fine.” John sighed and the two fell into silence looking out into the distance. Nothing but the sound of the running river and the crackling of the fire filled the air. It was the first peaceful moment they’d had in days.

John and Arthur had always had a weird kind of relationship. They never had much to say when it was just the two of them and yet they were comfortable being in each others company. There were no expectations. Arthur liked that. He wasn’t much of a talker anyway. It wasn’t always like this though, for a while Arthur hated the younger man for leaving the gang and his family. For leaving him. They had been together for half their lives and he just up and left for a year like it was nothing. That hit the older man really hard. He couldn’t forgive him for the longest time and John didn’t seem to care. Too wrapped up in his own problems with his kid and his ‘wife’. However, after his recent diagnosis, Arthur had no energy for all those bad feelings. He was no longer interested in holding onto resentment. All he wanted was his family to be safe. For John to be safe. Life really was too short.

“I need a bath,” John’s voice snapped Arthur out of his thoughts. “I stink,” He raised his arm to sniff the fabric of his coat.

“You only just noticing now?” Arthur said, chuckling as John shot a glare in his direction. “Go on then, the river’s just there, hurry up before night comes and you freeze to death.”

“You ain’t my daddy,” John said playfully as he tossed the empty coffee mug at the other. Arthur caught it easily. 

”You’re lucky I ain’t.” 

John flicked his hand dismissively at Arthur as he stood up from the fire. He started removing his clothing on his way towards the river, dropping each item on the ground as he went like the slob he was. First the coat, then gloves, boots, his shirt, until he was standing facing the water in just his pants, dipping a foot in to test the temperature. 

Arthur watched him from the fire. The orange and gold of the setting sun bouncing off the younger man’s skin made the whole scene look like a painting he’d seen in Saint Denis. He thought John looked rather beautiful in that moment, he’d have to sketch this in his journal later. The two men had stripped and bathed together on many occasions and every time it made Arthur’s mind race into dangerous territory. He’d always catch himself and try to shake the thoughts off but this time, with no one else around and John’s back to him, he let his mind drift, feeling that familiar and wonderful feeling deep in the lower parts of his belly. It made him feel like a teenager and a fool. 

John had already removed the last of the clothing and was sitting in the shallow water of the river. He never went in too deep, what with not being able to swim and all. Arthur found it rather endearing. John began scrubbing and washing at his skin and hair. He turned around and looked at Arthur, catching the man watching him so John playfully splashed in Arthur's direction. The water not even close to hitting him but his intention was clear. _What are you lookin’ at, weirdo?_ Arthur could hear John’s voice clearly in the action. So he dipped his head away and poked idly at the fire with a stick to keep himself looking busy while John bathed. 

“Caught you lookin’ again.” Arthur jumped in surprise fumbling with the stick he was holding. He hadn’t even heard John leave the water he was so lost in thought. The man looked up at John, ready to reprimand him for being a sneaky rat but paused, his breath hitching in his throat and jaw going slack as he took in the sight before him. John was standing to his left dripping wet, clothing held in a bundle in front of his privates, hiding what little modesty he had left in this moment. 

“Jesus, John! You could give a man a heart attack sneaking up on him like that,” Arthur was gripping his chest as it thudded from the fright. However, his blue-green eyes were much braver than he was and grew a mind of their own, trailing from John’s face down his body before Arthur regained control and forced them back up. “A-and put your damn clothes on, fool.”

John smiled and took a step closer, dropping his clothing at his feet, revealing everything to the man before him. “I thought ya liked lookin’ at me?” John was being strange and Arthur didn't know how to react. “That ain’t the first time I’ve caught you takin’ a peek, though you’re usually a little more discreet than this.”

“W-why you sayin’ crazy stuff like that? This…” he gestured to John and his naked body with both hands “…isn’t right, John.” Was he really being that obvious that even someone as simple as John could see straight through him? His deepest desires laid bare for all to see and why wasn’t John punching his nose in for them?

“Who’s to say what’s right?” The younger responded, voice deep as he stepped into Arthur’s space, swinging one leg over him and sitting down snug on the older man’s lap. Arthur’s whole body tensed. “Don’t be lookin’ all shocked like that. I know you’ve been wantin’ this for ages now.” 

Arthur had no idea what to do with his hands so he rested them gently on John’s hips. His skin had already begun to dry from the fire crackling away next to them. Arthur had found that once their skin had touched he couldn’t control his own fingers and they started kneading into the flesh of John’s hips of their own free will. His thumbs drawing gentle circles against the skin, causing John to shift into the touch. 

“This is dangerous, John,” he said in a hushed voice, leaning in close to the man on his lap like he was scared someone would hear them. He could now feel John’s breath against his lips. “Even thinkin’ of this kinda thing could get us hanged if caught.”

“We’ll just have to be quiet then,” John said “plus, we did just blow up a whole dang bridge. We’re dead if caught either way,” and, with a smile, John moved in to close the gap between them, pressing his lips to Arthur’s. John's kiss was rough and needy. He used his tongue to push through Arthur's lips, giving him access to lick inside the other man's mouth. Arthur responded instantly, his whole body relaxing as he leaned into the kiss, sucking at John's tongue in return. Big hands tightening his grip on his hips so he could shift John closer, pressing John's bare erection down against Arthur’s clothed one. The friction caused both men moan lowly into one another. John threw his head back, damp, black hair falling against his shoulders as he rolled his hips against Arthur's.

The whole thing felt so right to Arthur, he wasn’t expecting it to. He had wanted this for such a long time but didn’t think it would ever come to a reality. Not just because of the prejudices of the world they were in but also because after John left, Arthur had closed off his heart to him. To everyone. 

“Stop thinkin’ and fuck me already,” came John’s breathy words as he gripped Arthur’s chin forcing the older man to look him in the eyes. Both men’s pupils blown wide with desire. Arthur brought a hand up and trailed it over the scars on John’s cheeks, his nose and then his lips. His thumb pulling his bottom lip down as Arthur leaned in to steal another deep kiss, nipping John's bottom lip briefly before letting go. 

“Gladly,” Arthur moved his hands down from John’s hips, gripping his arse tightly, lifting him up as Arthur stood upright. John’s legs automatically wrapped around Arthur’s waist as he carried him towards the tent. 

The older man may be ill but he was as strong as he ever was. Folks often commented that he was as strong as an ox and as big as one too. Still, he couldn’t help but tease John a little. “Damn, John. You been eatin’ too much of Pearson’s stew lately or somethin’? Now we know where all the rations have been disappearing off to,” he acted as though he was struggling to carry the man. 

John pinched Arthurs arm “You’re just gettin’ frail and weak, old man.”

Arthur laughed and placed another kiss to John’s lips before laying him on his bedroll in the tent. “Old Man, huh?” he repeated, spreading John’s legs as he kneeled between them, running his large hands up and down John’s thighs and squeezing them a little, though he refused to touch the heavy cock resting between them, John could wait a little longer. He loved how John looked beneath him, all flushed and wanting. Arthur would never forget this image.

“Yeah,” John’s voice was breathy and barely audible as he squirmed under the touch. 

Arthur couldn’t help but smile as he crawled over the younger man, resting his elbows on either side of John’s head. John’s legs immediately wrapped around Arthur, bringing their hips in line as his hands begun impatiently undoing the buttons on Arthur’s blue shirt, trying to gain access to his skin like his life depended on it. As soon as the shirt was unbuttoned John’s hands got to work, touching every inch of skin he could. Spreading his fingers over the older man’s wide chest, brushing through the light hairs, tracing the muscles, circling his nipples. Arthur couldn’t help but let out a small gasp as John fingers lightly played with the nub and of course John noticed. Hands now focusing on them, trying to pull as many sounds from the elder man’s throat as he could. 

“Are you sure about this, John?” he asked, trying to keep himself together as John’s hands continued to play with his chest. Arthur wanted to give John a chance to back out, there was no coming back from this. They were venturing into dangerous territory. Something they’d both imagined in the darkness of their own tents but never thought or dared to act upon. Hell, until now, Arthur had no idea John wanted him like this too.

John rolled his eyes and bucked his hips up against Arthur’s. His hardness obvious. “What do you think?” He said, shocked Arthur even had to ask. “‘Course I am. Now hurry up before I change my mind.”

That was enough for Arthur to let go of all remaining self control. He sat up and shucked his shirt off and threw it to the corner of the tent. Meanwhile, John had also sat up, licking and sucking at Arthur’s lower neck and collar bone as he clumsily unfastened Arthur’s belt, tossing it off in some random location. His fingers moving on to the button and zipper of the elder man’s pants. Arthur let out a low groan when John’s hands pushed his pants down below his arse and freed his cock, one hand gripping the length, lazily pumping it as he continued to kiss and bite wherever he could reach. John bit Arthur’s shoulder particularly hard, leaving a deep mark and causing the older man to shudder in response. Arthur was surprised by the action but more so by his reaction. He liked it.

Arthur pushed John back down and reached over to his satchel by the bedroll, searching for something to use as lubricant. All he could find was lantern oil. It would have to do. He fumbled with opening the jar, nearly dropping it as John impatiently begun stroking himself as he waited. 

“Fuck, John. The sight of you…” Arthur said breathlessly. John could only whine in response after a particularly satisfying tug. 

“If you don't hurry it up I’ll have to get myself off,” for a grown man, John was quite a brat and any other time he would have punished John for it but in this instance the man could get away with murder and Arthur wouldn’t so much as bat an eye. 

Arthur managed to removed the lid, coating his needy cock in the oil before coming back down to lay above the darker haired man. He lined the head up with John’s hole but didn't push in just yet. 

“You, uh, ever done this before?” 

“Only on my own.” 

Fuck. Why was that such a turn on? Arthur bit his lip and pressed himself inside a little, John was so tight and he didn’t want to hurt the other man. He watched John’s face, checking for any discomfort but there wasn’t any sign. John looked absolutely gorgeous. His face was flushed and his lips parted. Arthur couldn’t help but kiss him as he slowly pressed the rest of the way in. 

John gasped and moaned into Arthur’s mouth as the older man began thrusting into him slowly at first but not for long. John’s legs wrapped tightly around Arthur’s hips again, trying to pull him in deeper. His arms coming up to rest around Arthur’s shoulders, nails digging into his upper back. 

“Harder, god please.” John cried out and Arthur obliged. Quickening his thrusts and snapping his hips in as hard as he could until he was hitting a spot deep within John’s body. A spot that made him all but scream in pleasure. 

Arthur shifted, lifting John’s legs over his shoulders and continued to buck down into the man beneath him. The new sounds coming from the younger man confirmed the new position was a welcome one. It made it easier to hit John’s sweet spot over and over again. John brought a shaky hand to his cock and began to stroke it in time with Arthur’s thrusts. He was close but not as close as Arthur who fell over the edge with a choked moan, spilling into the darker haired man. 

Arthur didn’t move for a few moments, his spent cock still inside John. He was blissed out and catching his breath but the sound of John’s hand moving against his own cock and the soft little moans coming from the mans mouth snapped him out of it. Arthur gently pulled out and leaned back, settling his shoulders between John’s legs, his strong hands gripping John’s waist to move him into a better position. Arthur swatted John’s hand away and pressed a kiss to the base of his swollen cock. The other man watched him with dark eyes, gasping at the sight. 

This just egged Arthur on. He licked up the length, then took the member into his mouth as deep as he could without gagging. This was the first time he’d done this and Arthur really didn’t want to ruin the moment by being over eager. He hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked, tongue working on the underside, drawing out deeper more desperate sounds from John, who was writhing and squirming. One hand coming down to grip Arthur’s hair, tugging it a little too roughly but Arthur didn’t mind. The other hand was grasping and pulling at the bedroll. 

The warm mouth around John’s cock was enough to finish him and he released down Arthur’s throat, moaning the older man’s name as he did. Arthur didn’t expect it and coughed down the cum, a little dripping out from his mouth and onto John’s thigh but John didn’t care as he caught his breath, chest rising and lowering with each gasp. He looked completely fucked out. 

“That was somethin’,” John finally said. Arthur laid down next to him, brushing some of the dark, sweat damp hair from John’s forehead.

“Yeah, it really was, wasn’t it?” Arthur replied, he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. They laid next to each other in silence for a moment, staring up at the roof of the tent. “So much for keepin’ quiet huh?” Both men laughed. They hadn’t even tried to keep the noise down. 

“This can’t happen again, can it?” John said after a few more moments of silence. He rolled over to look at Arthur. Resting his head on his hand. His eyes were sad with the realisation. Arthur leaned in, kissing John’s lips softly. He was right but Arthur didn’t want to ruin the mood with that kind of talk. 

“Well… We’ve got one more day before we’re due back at camp,” he said cheekily, giving John’s bare arse a little slap. The spank caused John to gasp quietly, he leaned against the older man mouthing at his jawline and ear, getting one final taste before settling his head down against Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur brought his other arm up and wrapped it around John and held him close in a tight hug. They were sticky with sweat and John was full of Arthur but they could clean up later. Right now they just wanted to be near one another while they could. 

The two men spent the rest of the night and next day exploring everything they could about one another. Their minds, their bodies. Memorising every little detail possible. And they Fucked like it would be their last time because, well...it was

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a Kudos/Comment. 
> 
> Happy for any feedback! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
